Hermines letzter Versuch
by insane songbird
Summary: Wenn du etwas furchtbares erlebst, so verlierst du einen Teil deines Selbst... Hermine fühlt sich tot, doch sie kann es nutzen.


**Hermines letzter Versuch**

Disclaimer: HP gehört nicht mir sondern JKR, wer hätte es gedacht...

Dieser Oneshot ist in der Du-Perspektive geschrieben. Angeregt wurde dies durch einen Fanfiction-Workshop beim Animemarathon 2006. Daher widme ich diese kleine Story dem Workshop, allen die mitgemacht haben und vor allem JulieYamato, die das ganze geleitet hat und uns zu einem kleinen Perspektivenwechsel ermutigte.

Zudem ist es in Präsens geschrieben und nicht in der typischen Erzählzeit Perfekt. Ich finde einfach es passt hier besser.

Übrigens ist das hier eine ziemliche Darkfic... viel Spaß!

Das ist leider ungebetat, da ich es heute Nacht geschrieben habe, morgen 3 Monate nach Kanada fliege und es vorher loswerden wollte.

_Der Letzte Tag_

Du rennst wie eine Gehetzte die Halle hinunter und stürmst in das Büro. Du hast die Schreie der Rückkehrer gehört, die mit dir kamen. Sie sind alle nur noch um ihr Leben gerannt, so wie du es auch getan hast.

Du warst dabei gewesen, als die Hölle um euch ausbrach. Keiner weiß, woher sie kamen oder woher sie euren Aufenthaltsort wussten. Warum ist es dir jetzt überhaupt noch wichtig?

Du hörst nur noch, wie die Tür gegen die Wand schlägt, als du hineinstürzt und der erste Mensch, der in deinem Weg steht wird von dir umgerissen, sodass ihr beide zu Boden stürzt. Du versuchst gar nicht mehr aufzustehen, es ist vorbei. Dein Körper ist müde und dein Geist will es nur noch vergessen... diese Bilder.

Du hattest dir immer eingebildet, dass alles gut würde, hattest geglaubt, dass das Gute siegen würde. Am liebsten würdest du dich jetzt für deinen naiven Optimismus im Antlitz der Gefahr selbst ohrfeigen. Denn du hättest dich mit den anderen verstecken können, doch du musstest Teil dieses Krieges werden, weil es für dich das Richtige war.

Nun sitzt du auf dem Boden und versuchst nicht ohnmächtig zu werden, während du nach Luft ringst. Alle sehen dich entsetzt an und du weißt nur zu gut, dass deine einst braunen Locken jetzt wie ungleichmäßig verfärbte, nasse Fasern an deinem Kopf kleben. Es ist das Blut derer, die nun schreiend in irgendwelchen Ecken liegen, oder die auf immer schweigen müssen.

Nur dein eigener Schweiß wäscht ein wenig davon ab und schmiert es weiter an deine früher weiße Bluse, die nun schreckenerregend rot und feucht schimmert.

Die Person auf die du gefallen bist schiebt dich zur Seite. Man will wissen ob du verletzt bist.

„Nein." Auch du blutest, aber es ist nichts. In dieser Zeit ist alles, was du selbst heilen kannst nicht der Rede wert. Zu viel Blut fließt jeden Tag, als dass du über Nichtigkeiten jammern würdest.

Man will dich aufrichten und du wirst auf deine eigenen Beine gehoben, die doch gehofft hatten, dass sie endlich eine Pause haben könnten. Glücklicherweise wirst du zu einem Stuhl geführt. Plötzlich weißt du gar nicht mehr warum du so gerannt bist.

Was du zu sagen hast ist nicht schön. Niemand will es hören und du willst die Letzte sein, die es ausspricht. Du möchtest es verneinen, denn vielleicht wird es ja nicht wirklich war, wenn du es einfach niemandem erzählst...

Du schimpfst dich selbst innerlich für diese lächerliche Hoffnung. Es ist nicht so, wie du es dir wünschst. So war es noch nie. An deiner Hoffnung festzuhalten wäre kindisch. Die Hoffnung stirbt zuletzt, so hat man es dir immer gesagt. Doch du weißt nun, dass ein Mensch bereits tot sein kann, wenn er noch immer aufrecht steht. Dieses Gefühl hast du schon seit dem dies alles geschehen ist. Dein Leben ist vorbei.

Man will wissen, was passiert ist. Warum bist du so gerannt? Was du zu berichten hast ist schon Vergangenheit, auch wenn der Rest der Welt es noch nicht erfahren hat. Es ist schon lange zu spät, um etwas zu ändern. Du bist nur der Bote.

Du weißt, dass du weinst. Es geht nicht anders. Du kannst die Tränen einfach nicht zurückhalten, sie fließen. Für jeden Spritzer Blut gibst du eine Träne. Du wirst nie wieder aufhören können zu weinen, dessen bist du dir sicher. Wenn das alles ist, was du tun kannst, dann wird es so sein.

Man schüttelt dich unruhig an den Schultern. Du hast noch immer nicht gesagt was passiert ist. Du weißt, du musst, auch wenn du es verabscheust.

„Sie haben uns überfallen..." Du erkennst deine eigene Stimme nicht wieder. Sie klingt wie der Tod. Hohl, kalt und rau.

Jemand kniet sich neben dich und nimmt deine Hände in seine. Du siehst auf. Das erst mal seit dein Lauf zum Halt gekommen bist, schaust du dir die Menschen in dem Raum an. Du wolltest es vermeiden ihre schmerzhaften Blicke zu sehen in denen immer noch so viel Hoffnung neben dem Schock und der Unsicherheit liegt.

Du weißt, was aus diesen Blicken werden wird. Sie werden wie deiner werden. Verzweifelt und tot.

Du bist tot.

Du erkennst deinen liebsten Freund. Er ist entsetzt wie die anderen. Du weißt, dass er Angst hat, auch wenn das keiner wahr haben will. Alle wollen, dass er sie rettet, dabei kann er kaum sich selbst vor der Verzweiflung retten.

Auch er will wissen, was du weißt, was weiter passiert ist. Wo ist deine Liebe?

„Ron ist tot."

Du bist schon blind vor Tränen. Du hast ihn sterben sehen und versucht ihn zu retten, umsonst. Du musstest ihn zurücklassen. Einst hattest du ihm geschworen immer bei ihm zu sein, komme was wolle und nun ist er ganz alleine. Für immer. Du hast ihn im Stich gelassen. Er hat das nicht verdient. Niemand hat das.

Dein Freund ist still. Sein Gesicht spiegelt den Schock wieder, doch er ist ganz ruhig. Kein Ton ist von ihm zu hören. Jemand weint laut im Raum. Es ist die Schwester deiner Liebe. Du hättest sie getröstet, früher. Nun hast du kein einziges Wort mehr, das sie nicht noch mehr verzweifeln ließe.

Du fühlst, dass du kein Recht hast sie anzusprechen, denn an dir klebt sein Blut. Du schaust an dir herab und siehst es auf der unschuldig weißen Bluse, wie eine Anklage and dich und deine Dummheit. Du erträgst es nicht. Das erst mal seit langem bewegst du dich, denn du kannst diesen besudelten Stoff nicht mehr tragen. Du zerrst daran und hörst, wie die Fasern zerreißen. Schnell gleitet dir die feuchte und blutverklebte Bluse aus den Fingern und fällt zu Boden.

Dein Freund ist entsetzt. Er will sie dir wieder überlegen, doch du wehrst ihn ab. Dass du nur noch deinen BH trägst interessiert dich nicht im geringsten.

Jemand spricht dir sein Beileid aus und du musst schluchzen.

Man denkt, dass du Schlaf brauchst, du schweigst. Niemals wirst du heute schlafen, aber das erwarten sie auch nicht. Sie wollen dich gehen sehen, damit dein Elend nicht noch länger vor ihren Augen stattfindet. Du weißt das.

Du bist einverstanden, denn du willst nichts mehr sagen. Es tut zu sehr weh. Wenn du schweigst, so bist du taub im Inneren. Das ist gut so, denn der Schmerz macht dich fast ohnmächtig, wenn du ihn zulässt. Das willst du nicht.

Dein Freund geht mit dir. Er ist noch immer stumm. Doch er schüttelt seinen Kopf immer und immer wieder. Du siehst ihn an.

„Harry..." Deine Stimme ist ebenso gebrochen, wie du selbst.

Tränen laufen seine Wangen hinunter, als ihr in einem der Schlafsäle ankommt.

„Ich muss ihn endlich umbringen", murmelt er. Du verstehst nicht, wie man ihn als den Retter preisen kann. Er wird verlieren, wenn er so in diesen Krieg zieht. Du hast all das Leid gesehen und du weißt, dass er sich dem nicht verschießen kann.

Du kennst ihn schon lange, dein halbes letztes Leben, und du kennst sein Herz. Er nimmt Anteil an dem Schmerz und dem Blut. Das wird ihn zerstören. Jetzt siehst du es. Er kann ebenso wenig wie du unbeteiligt bleiben, doch du wurdest von dir selbst gezwungen. Er wurde von der Welt gezwungen. Du weißt, dass er die Macht dazu hat, doch das reicht nicht.

Er kann dem kein Ende setzten, nicht so. Das ist dir klar. Er hat zu viel Mitgefühl, Skrupel und Herz. Darum ergreifst du einen Beschluss, denn du bist schon tot.

Als du dich davonstiehlst, hinterlässt du eine Nachricht. Du weißt, er wird sie bald finden.

Du aparierst dahin, wo du weißt, dass sich der befindet, der all das Leid verursacht. Du wusstest schon länger, wo er war, so wie alle anderen es wussten. Doch niemand würde wagen hier her zu kommen, da es den Tod bedeutet.

Du versteckst dich eine Weile. Wie eine Leiche bist du reglos, starr und kalt.

Endlich siehst du ihn. Es ist soweit.

Du trittst aus dem Schatten hervor und deine Flüche treffen seine Begleiter. Nun bist du erneut mit dem Blut anderer beschmutzt, doch es ist dir gleich. Die Männer schreien in Pein, nur manche sind bereits still.

Du machst mit ihnen kurzen Prozess. Früher hättest du so etwas nicht gekonnt. Es verabscheut. Doch diese Zeiten sind vorbei. Du bist blind vor Hass. Rache ist dir egal. Das ist nicht wichtig. In dir ist es leer, doch du weißt, dass du erst ruhen kannst, wenn der Hass aufhört. Wenn dieser Bastard tot ist. So tot wie deine Liebe.

Du hörst Schritte hinter dir. Doch du drehst dich nicht um. Du weißt, wer es ist. „Hermine, was...?" Dein einziger lebender Freund.

Du musst lächeln. Du bist nicht alleine. Der andere schon, denn seine Lakaien liegen tot oder strebend am Boden, niedergestreckt durch deine Hand. Doch du weißt, du kannst ihn nicht besiegen. Es ist jedoch egal.

Die Blicke des anderen durchbohren dich, als du ihn ansprichst. „Voldemort..." Du hörst ihn zischen, dieses abscheuliche Biest.

„Stirb!"

Dein Zauberstab fliegt davon und du wirst an eine Wand geschleudert. Du wunderst dich, dass er erst jetzt zum letzten Schlag ausholt.

Du nutzt die Zeit, um deinem Freund noch einmal ins Gesicht zu schauen. Du lächelst ihn an.

„Avada Kedavra!"

Jetzt, da das grüne Licht in deine Richtung schießt, weißt du, dass du gewonnen hast. Nicht den Kampf, aber die Schlacht.

Du siehst es in den Augen deines Freundes. Der Nebel, den seine Seele über die zerstörerische Kraft in ihm gelegt hat, verschwindet in diesem Augenblick. Du hast es gewusst. Es war wie bei dir selbst.

Vor deinem Tod weißt du, dass Voldemort in dieser Nacht sterben wird. Deinen Tod zu sehen wird Harry Potter befähigen ihn zu töten.

Du rettest die Zaubererwelt und opferst dein Leben. Doch du hast auch eine Schuld zu tragen. Die Schuld Harrys Seele zerstört zu haben. Du hast es erlebt und weißt, dass du Harry damit tötest. So wie du bei Rons Tod gestorben bist.

Es tut dir so Leid...

Doch die Schuld nimmst du in Kauf.

THE END

Da war's schon. Hat es euch gefallen?

Es war mal was anderes und irgendwie kryptisch... Mir gefällt's.

Dieser Plotbunny wollte einfach an die Freiheit. Ich hatte den Gedanken schon mal vor ner Weile und damals keine Zeit. Beim Heimfahren vom Kino kam er mir wieder und ich habe mir die Zeit genommen... von Mitternacht bis halb zwei und dann war es da. Eine schnelle Geburt, nicht? Und... Es ist ein Mädchen!


End file.
